the dark I konw well
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: focus on the lives of lIse and Melchior recovering after there friends deaths. rated M for suicidal thoughts.


It was midnight. Cold,dark, the wind was bitter as if it too was morning something. lIse lay in the snow passed out from drinking, she drank now to try to forget, try to not feel the pain, all that pain. He was gone. Her life was even more a mess than it had been so what was the point of living? She had begged him that day to save her, that day in the woods, he killed himself. Just like that he was gone. "lIse" had she died and gone to heaven? Soon she would open her eyes and see Moriz again they would family be together after all this time, "lIse, lIse wake up!"

"Moritz?!" lIse's eyes snapped open burrly at first blinded by the snow her eyes came to rest on- "Melchor" a heavy weight came back to her realizing she was still alive. "What are you doing here?" "I stopped by the cemetery for a while, on my way home I saw you." "well thanks for the rescue" lIse said sharply struggling to sit up "what? You think I would just let you die?" Melchior shot back "not everyone wants to be saved" lIse said "those who hold on to hope are left even more broken to begin with" lIse wishperd standing up trying to walk she was still drunk her muslises, sift from the cold her legs buckled under her and she fell. "Come on" Melchior said looping his arm under her to pull her up. "Where are we going?" "i'm not going to let you freeze out here, and I can't leave you alone you might do something stupid" lIse rolled her eyes but was too worn out to argue. Her eyes focused on the town ahead she had never been there in years, not that she wanted to anyway. Her house came into view a few minutes later lIse's heart started pounding in her chest but it felt like it was in her thought, she started to sweat, her parents still lived in that house And her father.. She shook her head _no _she thought _don't think about him _it was too much, it was all too much her mind was reeling it felt like all the emotional srears ripped open leaving her broken and vernailbel. lIse cried out as if in pain bend over and vomited. Her skinny body heaved as she retched, lIse groned, bile burned the back of her throat. She stood up the snow was green were she had vomited. "you ok?" Melchior asked lIse looked at him trying not to cry but didn't say anything. "Hey, remember the pirate game?" "of course I remember" lIse said "you two always won" they walked along until they got to Melchor's house. Melcher's mother opened it. "Melchior! Thank goodness! I've been worried sick!" she noticed lIse beside him. "Mom this is lIse" "oh you poor dear, your freezing! Come inside" Melchior and lIse were inside by a roaring fire, lIse had a blanket wrapped around her, Even though she wasn't planning on staying the night Melchor's mother insisted. "Now don't stay up too late. Goodnight love." Melchior's mother kissed him on the forehead. "Your mom is really sweet." Sorry about that I know she can be a little much" "no. she's great. your really lucky to have parents like that. I bet my parents don't even miss me" there is a long pause, Melchior family speaks "why did you do it?" "do what?" "you know what im talking about. You could have died out there" lIse looked at him "what's the point of living? He's gone. I live with my aunt, my parents don't even care what i'm up too, no one does." "killing yourself isn't the answer, lIse. Welllina and Moriz wouldn't want that for you. I don't want that for you." he took her hand and srxxed it before letting go. "look , i've had the same prolume when I saw Wenlla's gravestone that night… I was just like you are now. I was scared, sad, confused. Than I felt.. I felt there presence like they were there.. It felt like they were telling me everything would be ok." "wish I had your serath" Melchior laughed "the truth is i'm barely hanging on myself, I see her everywhere the hayloft, the seram," "Wendella always loved that scream" lIse said smiling "what do you think Moriz would say if he were here?" Melchior thought for a moment "he would probably worry about us" lIse laughed "poor nervous Moriz" "he was always one to worry" Melchior agreed smiling. "I don't know if we can ever get through this.. As long as we stay together we'll be fine" Melchior said "Thank you" lIse wishperd sofly. "Hm?" Melchor turned to hear what she had said but she was already asleep her head on his shoulder.


End file.
